Głosy w jego głowie
by Satanachia Jaeger
Summary: Czasami, żeby zrobić coś ważnego, potrzebne jest silne wewnętrzne wsparcie i Johnny je miał... chociaż nie bardzo wiedział czy bardziej go to cieszy czy doprowadza do szału.


**Głosy w jego głowie**

Nie przyznałby się do tego przed nikim, ale uwielbiał obserwować Spider-Mana w locie; te cudowne momenty, tuż przed wystrzeleniem kolejnej sieci, kiedy jego ciało zawisało bezwładnie w powietrzu, sprawiały, że serce Johnny'ego gubiło na chwile rytm, a otaczające go płomienie podwyższały swoją temperaturę.

— _Zakochałeś_ _się!_ — piszczała podniecona jego Wewnętrzna Jen.

— _Głupiejesz_ — twierdził jej stały opozycjonista, Mini Ben; po rozpatrzeniu wszystkich dostępnych opcji, Johnny musiał jednak zgodzić się z Benem - głupiał.  
>Zakochanie zdecydowanie odpadało, bo przecież niemożliwym było, aby on, Johnny Storm, najgorętszy towar w Nowym Jorku, będący obiektem westchnień kilku setek nastolatek oraz dam w średnim wieku, który naprawdę uwielbiał ich uwagę, mógł zakochać się w innym facecie.<p>

Po prostu nie mógł tego zrobić.

Nie mógł.

* * *

><p>— Lubię kobiety — powiedział Johnny do swojego odbicia w łazienkowym lustrze. — Lubię kobiety — ponowił silniejszym głosem, próbując wypchnąć tym zdaniem z myśli obraz bujającego się na huśtawce z pajęczyn i zajadającego hot-dogi Spider-Mana.<br>Niestety bezskutecznie.

Oparł się o umywalkę i zmełł w ustach przekleństwo. Dlaczego akurat Spider-Man? Dlaczego to nie mógła być Spider-Woman? Przecież między nimi nie ma żadnej różnicy! Przecież i jedno, i drugie ma świetny tyłek (_A Spider-Woman genialne cycki, nie zapominaj o cyckach!_ — wrzeszczał Mini Ben), poczucie humoru i genialnie buja się na pajęczynie, więc w gruncie rzeczy poza płcią niema między nimi żadnej różnicy!

— _Ależ oczywiście, że jest._ — Wewnętrzna Jen zepchnęła Bena z piedestału i zaczęła wyliczać nieskończone różnice pomiędzy ową dwójką, skupiając się na zaletach Spider-Mana. Im więcej prowadziła takich monologów tym częściej Johnny zastanawiał się, czy aby na pewno z jego psychiką jest wszystko w porządku. W końcu do ilu osób gadają wewnętrzne uosobienia przyjaciół? No do ilu?!

— Dobrze, dobrze, rozumiem — wymamrotał, aby uciszyć w końcu głosy w swojej głowie, które kilka chwil temu rozpoczęły regularną wojnę na argumenty (jak dotąd wygrywała Jen, ale Johnny podejrzewał, że było to wywołane dwoma zielonymi argumentami, z którymi dosłownie nikt nie potrafił się kłócić). — Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że ciągle lubię kobiety.

— _I Spider-Mana_ — dodała Jen. Johnny wściekłym ruchem odepchnął się od umywalki i wyszedł z łazienki, obiecując sobie solennie, że z samego rana wejdzie pod cholerny prysznic, zmyje z siebie cały syf z dzisiejszego patrolu i utopi się, a przynajmniej spróbuje. Może po śmierci będzie miał trochę spokoju.

* * *

><p>— Pochodnio, w dół! — głos Bena, tego normalnego, cielesnego Bena wytrącił go na chwilę z równowagi, przez co jeden z wystrzelonych pocisków nie dosięgnął celu. Johnny zaklął, jednak posłusznie obniżył lot, pozwalając, by kosmiczny ślizgacz przeciwników przemknął tuż nad nim.<p>

— Utrzymuj wysokość — zatrzeszczał interkom i zakończył swój żywot z cichym pyknięciem wyskakując z ucha Johnny'ego. No tak, niezależnie od materiałów, których używał Reed, tworząc nowy komunikator dla Pochodni, ten zawsze kończył tak samo - spalony.

— Offline! — krzyknął najgłośniej jak zdołał, licząc na to, że ktoś z Drużyny go usłyszy i przekaże informację dalej, aby później nikt nie mógł mu zarzucić, że ignorował polecenia.

Teraz się zabawimy, pomyślał, a Wewnętrzna Jen zatańczyła z radości.

Zatoczył koło dookoła pobliskiego biurowca, aby ściągnąć na siebie uwagę jak największej ilości kosmitów i po krótkim pościgu, w którym to on był ofiarą, znalazł węższy przesmyk między budynkami i zawrócił, by kluczyć pomiędzy ich ślizgaczami, sprawiając, że podczas nawrotów wpadali na siebie nawzajem.

— Idioci — rzucił ze śmiechem, chwytając koniec jednego z pojazdów i stapiając mu tylny napęd. — Kompletni idioci — dodał, gdy zdezorientowany pilot spadającego niekontrolowanie pojazdu, który wyraźnie nie wiedział, co teraz zrobić, zaczął skrzeczeć coś w swoim języku. No tak, te ptakowate potworzaki nie potrafiły nawet porządnie mówić, więc nie dziwota, że ich inwazja była tak niezorganizowana - dziwne było wyłącznie to, że w ogóle udało im się wykształcić na tyle rozwiniętą technologię, by dostać się na Ziemię.

Mijając w locie część Fantasticara - a sądząc po stanie, w jakim znajdowały się otaczające go ślizgacze, była to część Sue - pomachał w jego stronę, ochlapując go przy okazji resztkami jakiegoś metalu, który z nieznanych przyczyn dokleił się do jego ręki.

Już w kilka sekund później znajdował się ładne kilkaset metrów od niego, bo przecież Sue mu tego nie daruje i pewnie każe to zmyć, i pomóc Reedowi w zamalowaniu wszystkich rys, i_ Jezus Maria, co to jest?!_ - Tylko cudem udało mu się wyhamować przed wyłaniającym się jakby znikąd statkiem, który diametralnie różnił się od tych, z którymi miał do czynienia do tej pory. Był większy i masywniejszy, zdecydowanie nie przypominał tych latających zabawek, które dotychczas sprezentowali im kosmici - przypominał bardziej statek górniczy, który widział w jednym ze Star Treków i Johnny mógłby się nawet pokusić o rzucenie jakiegoś suchego komentarza na ten temat, bo hej, jest Johnnym Stormem i chyba mu wolno komentować lamerskość kosmitów, którzy nie potrafią nawet wymyślić porządnego statku, ale kurwa to ma _działa_ — Johnny znieruchomiał na chwilę, centralnie na wprost dziobu statku, bo gdzie jest Reed i reszta, kiedy są potrzebni, gdzie są pieprzeni Avengersi, którzy przecież bronili miasta od strony brzegowej i powinni już zauważyć to _coś_.

— Mamy przejebane — udało mu się wykrztusić, nim jedna z kilku luf rozjaśniła się i wyrzuciła z siebie wiązkę, która bez najmniejszego problemu przeszła przez stojący jej na drodze mniejszy, należący do własnej floty statek i trafiła w Pochodnię, gasząc jego płomienie i strącając z nieba, co samo w sobie nie było specjalnie bolesne, ale było niewyobrażalnie przerażające, bo ja pierdolę i kurwa mać, był teraz bezbronny, a pieprzonych Avengersów wciąż nie było, zaś reszta drużyny pewnie wciąż bawi się z tymi płotkami i gdzie jest cholerny Spider-Man, kiedy jest potrzebny?!

Chryste. To już przestało być śmieszne.

Nie potrafił określić skąd padł pierwszy cios, po prostu w jednej chwili leżał na gruzowisku jakiegoś sklepu, a w już w następnej odbił się jak szmacianka od niedalekiego samochodu.

_Czerwony, nie, srebrny Spyder_, podpowiedział jego jakże usłużny mózg i wyłączył się na chwilę, gdy kolejne uderzenie wgniotło go w ziemię. Johnny miał wrażenie, że Maserati już zawsze będą mu się kojarzyć z niby czerwoną srebrną karoserią i już nigdy nie będzie żartował z Sue i jej małego, szybkiego samochodziku, bo jest zabójczy.

Przez kilka długich minut leżał nie do końca przytomny, z tym cholernym Maserati tuż obok, próbując nie myśleć o tym, że ta karoseria naprawdę powinna być srebrna, a nie brudno zachlapana czymś dziwnie przypominającym krew. Dopiero dziwaczny głośny zgrzyt, który na pewno już gdzieś, kiedyś słyszał, wyrwał go z tego stanu i zmusił do spojrzenia w górę, gdzie ledwo kilka metrów nad nim, falowały niczym cholerne flagi metalowe macki, pieprzone metalowe macki i już wiedział, co w niego przyłożyło i dlaczego tego nie zauważył.

— Pieprzona Strefa Mroku. — Wypluł nagromadzone w ustach krew i ślinę i podniósł się ciężko na nogi. Ból w klatce piersiowej szybko mu uświadomił, że chyba ma złamane ze dwa żebra i zmiana pozycji była naprawdę złym pomysłem, no ale cóż, jeśli chodzi o złe pomysły, to był ich prawdziwym mistrzem.

— Płomienie! — krzyknął, ale płomienie się nie pojawiły, i przez chwilę było mu tak przeraźliwie zimno, bo rany boskie, te przeklęte macki dosłownie patrzyły się na niego i Johnny już wiedział, że ma przerąbane, że następny cios będzie naprawdę bolał i jeśli się po nim podniesie, to będzie pieprzony cud. Nagle, kątem oka zauważył Spider-Mana i nigdy, przenigdy nie cieszył się na jego widok, tak, jak wtedy, bo przeklęty, leniwy Pajęczak, owinął siecią zamierzające się na Johnny'ego macki i och tak, dokleił je do ziemi, by nie mogły mu już nic zrobić, a przy okazji unieruchomił statek, z którego wyszły i to było naprawdę wspaniałe.

Przez chwilę Johnny odczuwał przemożne pragnienie padnięcia na kolana i dziękowania bogom znanym i nieznanym za przeklętego, leniwego Spider-Mana, który jednak zawsze ma w odpowiednim momencie swoje wejście smoka, jednak jego żebra wymownie zaprotestowały, bo podnoszenie się w tym stanie było złym pomysłem, ale gwałtowne padanie na klęczki to już typowy kretynizm.

— Dzięki — wykrztusił gdy Spider-Man wylądował przed nim z gracją.

— Hej, to tylko ja… — zaczął Pajęczak, ale Johnny przerwał mu i skończył resztę sztandarowego zdania:

— Tak, tak, przyjazny Spider-Man z sąsiedztwa. A teraz, przyjemniaczku, zabieraj swój spandeksowy tyłek i wracaj do góry pozbyć się tego cholerstwa. — Pochodnia machnął na niego ręką, niczym na upierdliwą muchę, bo cholerny spóźniający się Spider-Man nie powinien wiedzieć, że Johnny Storm jest mu w tej chwili bardziej wdzięczny, niż galaktyce za swoje płomienie.

Przez chwilę Spider-Man wyglądał, jakby był obrażony, bądź zły, a to wszystko przez dziwnie zmarszczoną gdzieś w okolicach nosa maskę, która z jakiegoś powodu była nadpalona i Johnny naprawdę nie był pewien, czy chce wiedzieć, ale Wewnętrzna Jen przepchnęła się przez wszystkie jego głupie myśli i spytała zamiast niego:

— Co ci się stało z twarzą? — Johnny machnął dłonią przed własną, próbując wyimaginować, o co konkretnie mu chodzi; maska Spider-Mana zmarszczyła się jeszcze mocniej, przez co Johnny wiedział, że teraz to już nie było rozdrażnienie, ale uśmiech.

— Bliskie spotkanie z napędem jednego z tych tam maluchów. Lepiej nie wnikaj.

— Nie, chyba nawet nie chcę — machnął na niego ponownie, wydając z siebie dosyć wymowne "a kysz, poczwaro", na co Spider-Man zareagował otwartym śmiechem, jednak posłusznie wystrzelił pajęczynę, by złapać stopa w postaci mijającej ich nogi Reeda - zaraz chwila, _nogi Reeda?!_ No tak, gdy byli potrzebni, to nie było nikogo, ale teraz zlatują się wszyscy jak pszczoły do miodu.

— Pilnuj się, dzieciaku! — Przebiegający obok niego Ben stuknął go mocno w ramię, co jasno mówiło siedź-na-dole-i-nie-cuduj, tuż za nim podążała druga noga Reeda, która, kilkukrotnie okręcona dookoła mniejszego statku, ściskała go niczym pyton i co jakiś czas uderzała nim niczym młotem w inny ślizgacz, który akurat się nawinął - najwyraźniej Richards już jakiś czas temu przestał traktować cały ten atak jako coś poważnego, co było raczej dziwne, bo zwykle to Johnny z Benem grali przeciwnikami w "młoteczki".

Przez kilka minut Johnny stał posłusznie na ziemi, chwiejąc się nieznacznie pod wpływem rzadkich wybuchów upadających ślizgaczy i obserwował ze zmrużonymi od słońca oczami, jak połączone siły Fantastyczniej Czwórki i Avengersów najpierw spychają nad ocean, a następnie roznoszą na strzępy resztki floty i główny statek najeźdźców, który w gruncie rzeczy nie miał w sobie nic, poza przerażającym wyglądem i kilkoma działami szafującymi na prawo i lewo promieniami zamrażającymi nie działającymi na nikogo poza Johnnym, bo, no jasne, jemu to zawsze wiatr w oczy.

— Paliwa ci zabrakło?! — Usłyszał krzyk Hawkeye'a przeskakującego na dach niedalekiego sklepu. — Mogę ci trochę podrzucić, jeśli bardzo… — Jedna z wciąż funkcjonujących macek zmiotła go na ziemię w połowie zdania, co w jakiś dziwny, sadystyczny sposób poprawiło Johnny'emu nastrój.

Jednak istnieje sprawiedliwość na tym świecie. Gdyby tylko Spider-Man zajął się bardziej kosmitami, niż zagadywaniem bardzo zajętego przecież Iron Mana, który nie powinien wyglądać na tak zadowolonego z uwagi, którą poświęca mu Pajęczak i na rany Chrystusa, Johnny zaraz tam podleci i przyłoży tej wielkiej latającej konserwie.

— Ale wiesz, że on tak zawsze, nie? — Johnny spojrzał nieco zdziwiony na opierającego się o bok samochodu Hawkeye'a, który powinien przecież leżeć parę metrów dalej, albo przynajmniej zająć się czymś konstruktywnym, na przykład zdjąć mackę, która mu przyłożyła, bo przecież… och. Zajął się. Ledwo dwa metry od nich wiła się przygwożdżona kilkoma strzałami do muru macka, wyraźnie niezadowolona z pozycji, w której się znalazła.

— Co rozumiesz poprzez "zawsze"? — Johnny z niewielkimi problemami (przeklęte żebra) odwrócił się w stronę szczerzącego się radośnie Hawkeye'a.

— No wiesz, najpierw było tylko podziwianie z daleka, krótkie "cześć" i "pa" rzucane mimochodem, później zagadywanie - najczęściej w najmniej oczekiwanych momentach… to taki Spidey'owy fangirlizm, do którego trzeba przywyknąć. — Łucznik podrapał się czubkiem łuku po obdrapanym podczas upadku policzku. — A może fanboyizm, sam już nie wiem. Nie przypomina ci to kogoś? — Uśmiech Hawkeye'a nabrał znamion złośliwości, jakby dobrze wiedział co się teraz dzieje w głowie Johnny'ego.

W gruncie rzeczy nic nie wiedział, ale Johnny nie zdążył mu tego powiedzieć, bo leżąca do tej pory spokojnie macka wyrwała się przybijającym ją strzałom i ruszyła w kierunku oceanu, gdzie dogorywała już reszta jej stada, na co Barton rzucił Johnny'emu krótkie "zostań", jakby ten był jakimś psem, któremu wolno rozkazywać, i pobiegł się nią zająć.  
>Przecież mógł ją zwyczajnie zastrzelić, prawda?<p>

— _Ktoś powinien przemeblować mu kiedyś facjatę_ — burknął Mini Ben; Wewnętrzna Jen swoją miną jasno dawała do zrozumienia, że podpisuje się pod tym wszystkimi kończynami i w razie czego działanie bierze na siebie. Z nieznanych przyczyn nie przepadała za Avengersami.

— _Ugryź go!_ — Skandowała już od jakiegoś czasu, łypiąc złym okiem to na użerającego się w tej chwili z resztką macki Hawkeye'a, to na wciąż pogrążonego w rozmowie ze Spider-Man'em Iron Mana, jakby nie mogła się zdecydować kogo konkretnie Johnny ma "ugryźć".  
>Kiedy Iron Man poklepał poufale ramię swojego rozmówcy, Johnny zdecydował, że ugryzie Starka. Najlepiej w tą samą rękę, tak dla zachowania równowagi we Wszechświecie, która została wówczas zachwiana, bo Johnny Storm właśnie sobie uświadomił, że jest zazdrosny o tą poufałość i...<p>

— Och — wydostało się spomiędzy jego warg, gdy ogarnął w końcu własne myśli.  
>Opadł ciężko na maskę Spydera, by poczekać na wracających już z pola walki towarzyszy i starając się nie spoglądać więcej w kierunku, skąd dobiegał go lekko nerwowy chichot Pajęczaka...<p>

Był zazdrosny o Spider-Mana.

Kurwa.

* * *

><p>Kiedy na wpół nagi, ledwo co po prysznicu, stał w łazience wpatrując się w lustro, miał okropne uczucie deja vu.<p>

— Lubię kobiety — powiedział z mocą, po czym odetchnął głęboko raz, drugi, nim dodał już nieco ciszej: — I Spider-Mana. — Jego odbicie nie zmieniło się ani o jotę, co odrobinę go uspokoiło.

— Lubię kobiety i Spider-Mana. — Za drugim razem poszło mu nieco łatwiej.

—_ Brawo, przyznanie się do tego, to już połowa sukcesu._ — Wewnętrzna Jen mignęła mu przez chwilę, jednak woląc nie przeszkadzać zamilkła tuż po tym, bo przecież Johnny się właśnie uzewnętrzniał przed samym sobą, co zdarzało się naprawdę rzadko - był również mistrzem w wypieraniu oczywistości.

— Zachowuję się jak szaleniec… — Przestąpił niespokojnie z nogi na nogę i potarł twarz dłońmi. — Lubię kobiety i Spider-Mana, jestem zazdrosny o Spider-Mana i jeśli ta cholerna puszka jeszcze raz położy na nim łapy, to mu je odgryzę.

— Eee, Johnny? — Głos Sue omal nie przyprawił go o zawał. W trybie ekspresowym chwycił leżący na podłodze, pomięty podkoszulek, w którym zwykł sypiać i naciągnąwszy go na wciąż wilgotną skórę wypadł z łazienki prosząc bogów, by Sue nie usłyszała wiele, a najlepiej, aby nie usłyszała nic.

— Słucham ja ciebie.

— Siedziałeś tam niemal godzinę. — Sue wpatrywała się w niego uważnie i prośby Johnny'ego przerodziły się w błagania, bo jeśli Sue się dowie to będzie po nim, wszystko przepadło, bo Sue nie da mu żyć i pewnie powie Jen, tej prawdziwej, zielonej Jen, która pewnie powie większości sobie znanych kobiet i pewnie stworzą jakiś plan, co tam plan, PLAN, aby go zeswatać, a to będzie złe i pewnie skończy się jeszcze gorzej!

— Nie zaczynaj, ja cię proszę… — Złożył dłonie w geście jakby do modlitwy i przekrzywił głowę, próbując wyglądać na bardziej zirytowanego niż przerażonego.

— Johnny — zaczęła Sue poważnym tonem wciąż prześwietlając go wzrokiem — rozumiem, że ostatnia akcja mogła być dla ciebie nieco... — Zamilkła na chwilę, jakby szukając odpowiedniego słowa, na co Johnny westchnął cierpiętniczo i dokończył za nią:

— Męcząca, drażniąca, bolesna? Sue, każda akcja jest taka, a to — rozłączył dłonie i ułożył je w geście zrezygnowanej prezentacji — to coś normalnego i akurat ty powinnaś o tym wiedzieć najlepiej. — Wzrok Sue złagodniał.

— Może masz rację.

— Nie może, ale na pewno. Więc tak jak my pozwoliliśmy ci przesiedzieć pół dnia w samochodzie, tak ty mi pozwól na ciut dłuższą wizytę w łazience, bo powiem ci w sekrecie — pochylił się nieznacznie w stronę siostry — kocham się w prysznicu. Wziąłbym z nim ślub, gdybym mógł, ale nie mogę, bo to miłość jednostronna - uderzył mnie słuchawką, jak się dzisiaj zbytnio przymilałem - i chyba jest facetem, i cziasz w ogóle, jaki miałbym burdel w papierach?

— Chyba jest facetem?

— No bo czai: ten prysznic. — Johnny machnął dłońmi imaginując o co mu chodzi. — Ten prysznic!

— A gdyby był "tą prysznicą" nie miałbyś takich oporów, tak? — Kobieta wyglądała na rozbawioną.

— Sue, tutaj chodzi nie tylko o to, że on nie jest "tą prysznicą", ale też o to, że mnie uderzył, jak się przymilałem i to wszystko inne co stoi nam na przeszkodzie, przykładowo to, że ma romans ze stalową rurą doprowadzającą ciepłą wodę, i... ty mnie w ogóle nie słuchasz, c'nie?

— Nie, słucham cię. Po prostu uważam, że szukasz dziury w całym, bo to, czy jest "tym prysznicem" czy "tą prysznicą", nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia - grzeje tak samo, prawda?  
>Gdyby nie to, że sam zaczął tą rozmowę, Johnny nie mógłby uwierzyć w jej absurdalność.<p>

— Więc… czy to jest on czy ona, jest obojętne? — spytał lekko podejrzliwie, nie do końca wiedząc, jakim cudem zwykły wyrzut o zbyt długo zajętą łazienkę ewoluował w coś takiego.

— W pełni obojętne. Mógłbyś się mu oświadczyć już dzisiaj, a my nie mielibyśmy nic przeciwko. — Na te słowa kilka luźnych puzzli w głowie Johnny'ego wskoczyło na swoje miejsce i ukazało mu cały obraz sytuacji.

— To sugestia podprogowa, prawda?  
>Jedna z idealnie wyskubanych brwi Sue powędrowała w górę, jakby pytając: czy-ty-wiesz-co-to-jest-sugestia-podprogowa?<p>

— Nie — odparła lakonicznie kobieta i wyminęła go wchodząc do łazienki. Przez zamknięte drzwi Johnny usłyszał jeszcze — ale mogłaby nią być.  
>Johnny lekko zbladł. Czy naprawdę był aż tak oczywisty?<p>

— Jeśli to sugestia podprogowa — zaczął ostrożnie — to ile osób próbuje ją przekazać.

— Wystarczająco dużo, aby dotrzeć do tego twojego zakutego łba.

Boże, nawaliłeś. Sue już wiedziała i pewnie Jen też już wie, i…

— _Masz przerąbane_ — podsumował Mini Ben.

Johnny nie mógł się z tym nie zgodzić.

* * *

><p>— Flame_Owner, nie pójdę na małpy, to samobójstwo przy naszym poziomie — doszło go marudzenie Bear113. Johnny poprawił słuchawki i z irytacją ściszył głośność, by nie słyszeć rozkręcającego się już towarzysza. Oboje mieli trzydziesty czwarty poziom, więc to akurat nie było żadnym tam samobójstwem i, do diabła, dlaczego zawsze musiał trafiać na takich?<p>

"Spider_Pet zaprasza do grupy" - zaproszenie migało mu już od pewnego czasu w rogu ekranu, jednak Johnny był zbyt zajęty, aby poświęcić mu więcej niż przelotne spojrzenie, lecz teraz, gdy dotychczasowy towarzysz wolał wrócić do ubijania tygrysów, nick "Spider_Pet" przyciągał go nieustannie, utrudniając grę. W końcu kto normalny nazwałby się Spider_Pet?

—_ Mówi to Flame_Owner._ — Wewnętrzna Jen przewróciła oczami — _Tak jakby nie masz zdania w tym aspekcie._

— _Cicho siedź. _

Johnny sprawdził szybko gracza na liście, która szybko uświadomiła mu, że nieważny jest nick, bo tak, Flame_Owner chce być w drużynie gościa z osiemdziesiątym levelem, oj tak, chce!

"Małpy?" — wysłał mu wiadomość, chwilę po rozwiązaniu swojej drużyny i przyjęciu propozycji członkostwa w tej Spider_Pet.

"Z Tobą, to i na koniec mapy, Pochodnio!" — Johnny zgłupiał na chwilę, bo przecież skąd on może wiedzieć, to dopiero jego trzeci dzień, a ten facet pierwszy raz go widzi na oczy i, ach, tytuł. Zapomniał.

"Możemy zacząć od małp xD Btw, txz za zapro. Exp 2/2?".

"Nmzc ok" — Spider_Pet zakończył rozmowę i zmieniwszy ustawienia w panelu, podążył postacią w stronę Wrót do świata małp. Niewiele myśląc Johnny posłał swoją postać za nim, mając już przed oczami zapełniający się pasek doświadczenia i Króla Małp ubitego w dwa uderzenia.

— _Znaki w niebie, na ziemi i w kompie.. Ten nick nic ci nie mówi, serio?_

— _Kazałem ci się zamknąć._

Wewnętrzna Jen prychnęła, jednak zamilkła posłusznie, pozwalając Johnny'emu w spokoju grać i przekomarzać się z nowym kolegą.

— _Idiota_ — szepnął do niej Mini Ben mieszcząc w tym słowie całe swoje rozbawienie .

— _Racja._

— _CISZA!_ — Johnny przypadkowo przycisnął zbyt mocno spację i wytopił w jej środku dziurę.

Świetnie, znowu będzie musiał wpaść do Reeda po nową klawiaturę.  
>— <em>Pozbędę się was.<em> — Zagroził żegnając się ze Spider_Pet i wylogowując z gry, bo pozbawiony spacji niewiele mógł w niej zdziałać. — _Jakoś się was pozbędę._

— _Jakoś_ — nadeszła ich lakoniczna odpowiedź.

* * *

><p>— Reed, jest sprawa — zaczął Johnny przy śniadaniu, wykorzystując moment, gdy Sue przeżuwała i nie mogła się wciąć, zaś Ben wciąż kręcił się gdzieś w okolicach lodówki. — Wiem, że to zabrzmi, jakbym był walnięty czy coś, ale słyszę głosy. — Widelec, którym Reed zamierzał się właśnie do frankfuterki zawisł w powietrzu, zakręcił się kilkukrotnie dookoła końcówki kiełbaski, dając właścicielowi czas do namysłu.<p>

— Od dawna już je słyszysz? — Reed wbił widelec w kiełbaskę, przez co wyciekło z niej nieco wody, z której Johnny, nie wiedząc czemu, nie mógł spuścić wzroku - możliwe, że dlatego, że wgapianie się w krojoną właśnie kiełbaskę było łatwiejsze, niż podniesienie wzroku na Richardsa, bądź udającego niewidzialnego za jego plecami Bena.

— Zaczęło się przed czy po kosmitach? Może ten promień jakoś na ciebie zadziałał? — wcięła się Sue, uznając swoje śniadanie za skończone; ewentualnie nabrała nagle ochoty na pożarcie pewności siebie Johnny'ego, jedno z dwóch.

— Jeszcze przed — odparł Johnny grzebiąc w swojej jajecznicy. — Właściwie, zaczęło się jeszcze przed wakacjami, ale nie potrafię powiedzieć konkretnie kiedy. Po prostu jednego dnia ich nie było, a drugiego puff! I komentują wszystko, co robię, jakbym miał w głowie cholernego Facebooka. — Machnął widelcem, opryskując jajkami skradającego się za jego plecami w stronę ekspresu do kawy Bena.

— Mógłbyś uważać na to, jak machasz tymi swoimi przeszczepami, co? — Grimm szturchnął Johnny'ego na wpół otwartym jogurtem w skroń. — Jeśli chociaż odrobinka tej mazi dostanie się do mojego śniadania, nie ręczę za siebie.

— Tak, tak, Cegiełko, zrozumiałem — odparł Johnny, niezbyt dbający o to, co aktualnie do niego mówiono. Bardziej interesowała go skupiona mina Reeda, który patrzył się na niego jak na trudne zadanie matematyczne, które należy rozwiązać.

Johnny poruszył się niespokojnie na krześle - naprawdę nie lubił, kiedy Richards tak na niego patrzył. To zazwyczaj zapowiadało jakiś eksperyment, zwykle niezbyt przyjemny, a teraz chodziło o jego głowę i jego własne głosy! Chodziło o głosy w jego głowie, które może i były niekiedy irytujące, ale..

— Nie pozwolę wsadzić sobie durszlaka na łeb i przepuścić przez niego dwieście dwadzieścia — zastrzegł szybko, kiedy Reed zrobił coś dziwnego z twarzą, coś z pogranicza "jakie to świetne" a "muszę to rozgryźć".

— Młody ma rację, durszlak to zły pomysł i lepiej będzie, jak go wygumujesz z głowy, tym bardziej, że Sue już się zapowietrza.— Ben, widocznie powstrzymujący się od śmiechu, kiwnął nadgniecionym nieco jogurtem w stronę Storm, która faktycznie wyglądała, jakby zbierała się na jakąś tyradę.

Johnny omiótł spojrzeniem całą kuchnię, a nie widząc więcej szans na poprowadzenie sensownej rozmowy, wstał szybko od stołu i mamrocząc jakieś przeprosiny w stronę kulącego się na krześle Reeda, wycofał się ruchem krabowym z pomieszczenia. Wolał uniknąć monologu Sue i nieważnym było, że robiła to, by obronić go przed durszlakiem - to wciąż był monolog Sue.

— _Odwaga godna obrońcy Manhattanu_ — zakpiła Wewnętrzna Jen, wyraźnie zadowolona z całej sytuacji.

— _Co tam Manhattanu, całego świata!_ — dodał Mini Ben i ziewnął potężnie, co wyczuł nawet Johnny. Ziewnął w odpowiedzi.

— _Łóżko wciąż się ładnie uśmiecha_ — mruknęła Jen i zaczęła przedrzeźniać jeżdżącą po Reedu Sue, której głos niósł się po całym korytarzu:

— Zachowujesz się, jakby Johnny był twoim królikiem doświadczalnym! Mało ci problemów po ostatnich testach? Omal go nie zamroziłeś! Omal nie zamroziłeś! A jeśli te głosy to następstwo tego wszystkiego, może jego umysł!...

Boże, wzięli go za posteksperymentalnego wariata!

— _No i się zaczęło… Idziemy jeszcze spać, chłopcy. Za dużo tego wszystkiego jak na jeden poranek._

Mini Ben chrząknął coś w odpowiedzi, lecz nie odważył się zaprotestować. W sumie Johnny też nie, i o ile jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu podporządkowanie się niezidentyfikowanemu głosowi (schizofrenii, jak podpowiedział mu wczoraj Internet), o tyle dzisiaj bez szemrania podążył do swojego pokoju, po czym legł w piernatach, burcząc pod nosem coś o apodyktycznych kobietach, które dopałętują się niepotrzebnie do jego życia.

Jakby mu było mało jednej.

— REED, TY CHOLERNY…! — Resztę zdania zagłuszył rechot Bena. Johnny z jękiem nakrył głowę poduszką, a kiedy dotarło do niego, jak będzie wyglądał cały dzisiejszy dzień, postanowił pospać do wieczora.

* * *

><p>"Uwaga na demony cala sciana"<p>

"Spox zaraz stamtad spadam ZW"

"Posp sie Krol idzie"

"ok"

Johnny nadpisał grę i odepchnął się lekko od biurka, i przeciągnął mocno, aż strzeliło mu coś w kręgosłupie - przez kilka ostatni godzin pochylał się w niezbyt wygodnej pozycji nad laptopem i wraz ze Spider_Pet roznosił w perzynę kolejnych przeciwników.

— _Ten nick serio nic ci nie mówi?_ — wyskoczyła ni z tego, ni z owego Wewnętrzna Jen czym wytrąciła Johnny'ego z jego samozadowolenia z ostatnich osiągnięć w grze.

— Musisz się wtryniać?

— _Nie no, ale serio nic ci nie mówi? Spider_Pet, Spider_Pet, matole!_

— Och zamknij się — westchnął Johnny i przysunął się ponownie do komputera. — Non stop pierdzielisz.

— _To spytaj go o imię, no dalej_ — warknęła rozzłoszczona i wydęła wargi.

Johnny przewrócił oczami, jednak zalogował się i po zabiciu z towarzyszem Króla wysłał mu wiadomość:

"Johnny a ty?"

"Peter"

— Widzisz? Peter. — Johnny na pełnym luzie wrócił do gry, ingorując posykiwania Wewnętrznej Jen, którą wręcz roznosiło, bo to przecież logiczne, że nie przedstawił się jako Spider-Man, bo teraz nim nie był, był po prostu Peterem, miłym magiem na dziewięćdziesiątym poziomie.

Mini Ben milczał dyplomatycznie.

— _Po prostu się spytaj ty uparty, irytujący matole!_

"Peter jesteś Spider-Manem?"

**Spidey_Pet się wylogował/a**

— O kurwa. — Johnny potarł dłońmi twarz w co najmniej lekkim szoku. — O kurwa, kurwa i ja pierdolę. — Znieruchomiał na chwilę, po czym wystrzelił z fotelu jak z procy, poganiany przez Wewnętrzną Jen dzikimi okrzykami.

Pisał ze Spider-Manem, grał ze Spider-Manem; cholera jasna, AOS wrzucał graczy na serwery dopasowując IP tak, by userzy byli jak najbliżej siebie, a to znaczy, że Spider-Man, nie, Peter, mieszkał w pobliżu!

— Będę późno, nie czekajcie! — rzucił do ogółu, mijając na korytarzu spierających się o coś Reeda i Bena.

— Młody, tylko wróć w jednym kawałku! — zawołał za nim zapobiegliwie Ben, na co Johnny machnął obojętnie ręką. Niby co miałoby mu się stać? Doktor Doom miałby wyskoczyć z kanału burzowego, by go napaść? Litości.

— Powiedzcie Sue, że to jest "ten prysznic"! — krzyknął jeszcze Johnny, nim wyskoczył przez otwarte okno i podpalił się w locie.

Przez niemal dwadzieścia minut latał zygzakiem po całym mieście, nie mogąc wymyślić, co teraz zrobić. Właściwie, jego plan kończył się na wylocie do centrum, gdzie miał większe prawdopodobieństwo natknięcia się na Pajęczaka, bo o znalezieniu jego domu nawet nie marzył - to zwyczajnie przekraczało jego zdolności.

W ciągu tych dwudziestu minut zdążył sprawdzić niemal wszystkie miejsca, w których zwykł przesiadywać Spider-Man: był przy gargulcu i przy jego ulubionej budce z hot dogami, wpadł na chwilę do Avengersów (Hulk pogonił go kanapą, kanapą!) i przewinął się wzdłuż wybrzeża - Spider-Mana nie było nigdzie.

— _Wiadomości wysłać nie umiesz? Mam ci pokazać jak się pisze, czy co?_ — Mini Ben brzmiał na zirytowanego, co jeszcze bardziej pogorszyło nastrój Johnny'ego.

— A niby jak mam mu ją wysłać, co? — prychnął i przystanął na pobliskim gzymsie, żeby chociaż odrobinę zasłonić się przed strzelającymi mu z dołu fotki Japonkami, przy których amerykańskie nastolatki świeciły przykładem poszanowania prywatności.

— _Tak jakby się palisz, i tak jakby masz całe niebo dla siebie_ — podsunęła mu Wewnętrzna Jen, zmęczona jego niedomyślnością, a Johnny'ego jakby olśniło.

— Jesteś genialna! — Johnny zsunął się z gzymsu i pomachawszy do Japonek, za co został nagrodzony piskiem i większą uwagą (czy to w ogóle było możliwe? Ależ tak, to Japonki) szybką serią zwrotów i przygaszeń płomieni wypisał na niebie: "Spider_Pet, odezwij się!" i zawisł tuż obok napisu poprawiając go co jakiś czas, zaś turyści i mieszkańcy Nowego Jorku zadbali o to, żeby przekaz był widoczny nie tylko na niebie, ale i w sieci.

— Jeśli to nie zadziała, to ja nie wiem.

Boże, chroń Internet i telefon z aparatem!

Na odpowiedź nie trzeba było długo czekać, bo już w kilka minut po rozpaleniu napisu Spider-Man śmignął tuż obok Johnny'ego kierując się wyraźnie w stronę Statuy Wolności.

— Nie mogliśmy…

— _Leć za nim!_ — przerwała mu Jen i zmusiła go, by się w końcu ruszył i poleciał za Spider-Manem. — _Leć i powiedz wszystko! Wszyściutko!_

Początkowo Johnny planował zignorować nakaz Jen, bo mówienie najlepszemu superkumplowi, że chyba (nie chyba, na pewno, idioto) na niego leci i z dużą chęcią obejrzałby sobie to ciałko bez spandeksowego, czerwono-niebieskiego wdzianka, i że gdy przypadkowo dowiedział się, jak ma na imię, to mało ze skóry nie wyskoczył, i że naprawdę lubił, gdy ten nazywał go w AOS "bzdurną pochodnią", bo ej, był jego Bzdurną Pochodnią, nie było najlepszym pomysłem, ale widok jakby skurczonego w sobie Spider-Mana włączył w nim nieznaną dotąd potrzebę opieki.

—_ No nareszcie jakiś postęp!_ — przyklasnął Mini Ben, ale Johnny zignorował go, jak zwykle zresztą.

Wylądował na jednym z kolców korony i przygasił płomienie, by nie przysmolić Wielkiej Pani.

— Spider-Manie?

Chłopak nawet się nie poruszył, a Johnny miał wrażenie, że od tego, co teraz powie, będą zależały ich dalsze relacje, co go przerażało, bo nigdy nie był dobry w takich rozmowach.

— Peter — powiedział z mocą gasząc zupełnie płomienie i siadając na kolcu najswobodniej, jak był w stanie. — To, że wiem, niczego między nami nie zmienia, tym bardziej, że z samym imieniem nic nie mogę zrobić i obaj dobrze o tym wiemy, no pomyślże logicznie, no — wyrzucił z siebie na jednym wydechu, by nie dać Spider-Manowi możliwości protestu. — Ty jesteś Peter, ja jestem Johnny, obaj gramy w AOS i wszystko jest cacy, bo nie ma tutaj nic, co mogłoby być niecacy, c'nie? Więc tak…

— Też ich słyszysz, prawda? — spytał nagle Spider-Man i przykucnął na drugim kolcu. — Do ciebie też mówią?

Przez chwilę Johnny był bliski paniki, bo to, że obaj słyszeli głosy znaczyło, że to coś jest zaraźliwe, albo przypałętało się jako pasożyt i przez głupie szczęście trafiło do nich, i to najzwyczajniej w świecie nie powinno mieć miejsca.

— _Czy ja ci wyglądam na pasożyta?!_ — ryknęła Jen, na co Johnny skrzywił się i przechylił nieznacznie, mając wrażenie, jakby ktoś wrzasnął mu właśnie do ucha.

— Czyli do ciebie też. Pamiętasz może kiedy to się zaczęło?

— Nie — odparł lakonicznie Johnny, wciąż próbując ułaskawić Wewnętrzną Jen, która obecnie starała się przekrzyczeć plotącego jakieś banialuki Mini Bena.

— Pytałeś o to Reeda?

— Tak.

— No i? — Spider-Man wyglądał na żywo zainteresowanego, a Johnny'ego naszła nagle chęć spytania kto konkretnie do niego mówi, że tak bardzo chce się go pozbyć.

— _Guzik cię to interesuje._

— No i nic. Nie zdążyliśmy porozmawiać, bo załączył mu się tryb szalonego naukowca i chciał się pobawić prądem. No wiesz, przez ten hełmodurszlak.

Spider-Man pokiwał głową w zrozumieniu. Miał już wątpliwą przyjemność zapoznać się z tym urządzeniem i nie życzył tego nikomu.  
>No, chyba że najgorszemu wrogowi.<p>

— A czego konkretnie od ciebie chce? Ten głos w sensie. — Pajęczak wzruszył ramionami, lekko zakłopotany i wymamrotał coś pod nosem, jednak zbyt niewyraźnie, żeby go zrozumieć. — Pete, to nie może być nic złego, serio. Moje nigdy nie miały wybitnie głupich pomysłów, a nawet mógłbym powiedzieć, że są tą częścią trzeźwo myślącą.

— Próbują mnie wyswatać. — Przez jego głos i postawę Johnny mógłby przysiąc, że się rumienił.

— Próbują cię wyswatać… — powtórzył powoli, a Spider-Man spiorunował go wzrokiem, bo nie spodobał mu się sposób w jaki Storm to wypowiedział, tak, jakby był z tego zadowolony, menda jedna.

— Już, skończyłeś kpić, płomienny móżdżku?

— A czy ja kpię? — Johnny balansując na koronie przeszedł ostrożnie na kolec Spider-Mana. — Nie, nie kpię. Nie mogę z tego kpić, bo tak jakby mamy ten sam problem - swatającą nas schizofrenię.

— Nie powiedziałem, że swatają mnie z tobą. — Tym razem to Spider-Man ześwirował i Johnny musiał go chwycić za pas, aby został na miejscu.

— Nie, nie powiedziałeś, ale to się rozumie samo przez się, skoro moje non stop gadają o tobie.

— _Wcale, że nie! To ty non stop o nim nawijasz!_ — oburzył się Mini Ben

— _Właśnie, i na dodatek wszystkie znaki na ziemi i w niebie..._ — zaczęła Jen patetycznym tonem, ale Mini Ben wcisnął szybko swoje trzy grosze:

— _I w kompie._

—_ I w kompie._ — Wewnętrzna Jen pokiwała zgodnie głową. — _Twierdzą, że musicie ze sobą być. Wszechświat tak zadecydował, a z Wszechświatem nie wolno się kłócić, bo stanie się coś strasznego!_

—_ Zabiorą wam moce_ — straszył Mini Ben

—_ Odłączą internet!_ — dodała Wewnętrzna Jen i osunęła się się malowniczo na ziemię.

—_ Sprzedadzą wasze rodziny intergalaktycznym łowcom niewolników!_ — Wewnętrzna Jen spojrzała na Mini Bena z powątpiewaniem, na co ten wzruszył ramionami. —_ No co, miało być strasznie. _

Johnny ścisnął nasadę nosa, już czując zbliżającą się wielkimi krokami migrenę. Zmusił Spider-Mana, by ponownie usiadł na kolcu i zajął miejsce obok niego, krzyżując nogi.

— Posłuchaj, skoro już ustaliliśmy, że głosy nie są niebezpieczne i próbują nas tylko zejść, to może spróbujemy, co? — Głos Johnny'ego był sztucznie radosny, jednak zdradzało go napięcie widoczne widoczne w całej postawie.

— Nie jestem gejem — doszedł go cichy głos Spider-Mana. — Nie jestem, więc to zły pomysł.

— Boże, Pete, serio myślisz, że dopóki nie zaczęli gadać, patrzyłem na twój tyłek inaczej niż na potencjalny cel dla ognika? Nie, nie patrzyłem, bo twój tyłek z natury jest męski, a jedyne co mnie interesowało, co powinno mnie interesować, to jak taki tyłek w razie potrzeby skopać, czaisz?

Spider-Man nie wyglądał, jakby czaił, wyglądał, jakby zgubił się gdzieś w połowie wypowiedzi Storma. Johnny jęknął.

— Chodź tutaj. — Nie czekając na reakcję odwrócił głowę chłopaka w swoją stronę i zrolował mu maskę na nos. — Spróbujemy czegoś.

Spider-Man, wnosząc po lekko bladych policzkach, był chyba przerażony, ale Johnny wcale nie czuł się w tej sytuacji lepiej.

— _Twardy bądź_ — mamrotał Mini Ben zaciskając kciuki. —_ Twardym trze'a być, nie miętkim. Twardym jak żelki z Wallmartu!_

— _Ale te żelki to są akurat nie na miejscu..._

— _Cicho bądź; jak żelki Johnny, jak żelki!_

Johnny postanowił dostosować się do rady; w końcu Mini Ben zazwyczaj miał rację.

— Nic ci nie zrobię — obiecał i przesunął opuszką palca po dolnej wardze Spider-Mana za co został nagrodzony krwistoczerwonym rumieńcem na jego policzkach. — Naprawdę. I zawsze możesz przerwać.

Z wielką nadzieją, że Spider-Man nie wybierze opcji "przerwij", Johnny przysunął swoje wargi do jego w nieco drętwym całusie.

— _W ten sposób nic nie ugrasz, wiesz o tym?_

— _Nie gadaj do mnie w takim momencie!_

Przyciągnął chłopaka bliżej i zapobiegliwie objał go ramionami, żeby nie mógł uciec. Chrzanić zasadę!

Oderwał się od niego na chwilę, by pomimo protestów zdjąć mu do końca maskę.

— Witaj, Pete. — Johnny, nakręcany przez doping Wewnętrznej Jen, uśmiechnął się zadziornie, nie czując już wcześniejszego skrępowania. — Ta szmatka odrobinę nam przeszkadała, nie uważasz? — Zmiął maskę w dłoni i odrzucił ją na koronę, nie dbając o to co się z nią dalej stanie.

— To był zły pomysł — wymamrotał Peter i poruszył się niespokojnie w objęciach Johnny'ego — bardzo zły pomysł. Ty lubisz dziewczyny i ja lubię dziewczyny, a to wszystko, to tylko głosy, nie musimy ich słuchać! To po prostu imaginacje naszych umysłów i ostatnią rzeczą, jaką powinniśmy robić, jest słuchanie ich. Powinniśmy komuś o tym powiedzieć, coś na to zaradzić...

— Tak Pajączku, lubię dziewczyny — wtrącił Johnny, kiedy tamten zrobił przerwę na oddech. — Ale lubię również i ciebie.

— Ale ja nie jestem gejem! — pisnął spanikowany, zarumieniony Peter, na co Johnny przewrócił wymownie oczami.

— Nie twierdzę, że jesteś od razu gejem, Pete, nadążaj.

— Nie mów do mnie "Pete".

— A jakbyś wolał, co? — Johnny pochylił się nieznacznie i potarł nosem o jego policzek. — Robaczku, Słoneczko, Serduszko? Może po prostu Zwierzaczku, co? Zwierzaczku wydaje się odpowiednie.

O ile to w ogóle możliwe, Peter wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej zakłopotanego.

— Obojętnie, byle nie "Pete". — Jeśli chłopak sądził, że zniechęci tym Johnny'ego, to się grubo mylił, bo ten zaśmiał się cicho i cmoknął go w kącik ust.

— Więc, Zwierzaczku — zaczął i uspokajająco przesunął dłońmi po jego plecach. — Co ty na to, żeby przestać w końcu zaprzeczać samemu sobie?

Peter spoglądał na niego, jakby nie mógł się do końca zdecydować, czy lepiej go teraz znokautować i uciec, czy może jednak zostać w tym ciepłym, przyjaznym miejscu jakim były ramiona Pochodni. Najwidoczniej zdrowy rozsądek przegrał z ciekawością i wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami, bo spojrzenie Petera nabrało nagle hardości.

— To wyzwanie, Płomyczku?

— A traktujesz to jako wyzwanie? — wymruczał Johnny tuż przy jego ustach, do których przymierzał się już od dłuższej chwili. — Bo wiesz, ja tam nie mam nic przeciwko, to całkiem niezły pomysł takie wyzwanie — skubnął go lekko w dolną wargę — bardzo… przyjemny.

— Wciąż twierdzę, że nie jestem gejem, ani nie lubię cię w ten sposób.

— Co tylko powiesz, Zwierzaczku — odparł ze śmiechem Johnny i wciągnął chłopaka na kolana, szybko uznając tą pozycję za o wiele wygodniejszą. Nie czując żadnego oporu, wpił się w jego wargi, kąsając je i liżąc, co nie wydawało się Peterowi zbytnio przeszkadzać, bo już po kilku sekundach Johnny poczuł palce wplatające się w jego włosy i ciekawski, acz nieco nieśmiały język muskający jego własny.

Najwidoczniej Peter, nawet pomimo wyraźnego braku doświadczenia, nie lubił być traktowany jak kruchy kwiatek, co bardzo Johnny'emu odpowiadało.

— Nie lubisz mnie w ten sposób, co? — wydyszał między pocałunkami. — Kłamca.

Peter zaśmiał się chrapliwie w odpowiedzi, wodząc dłońmi wzdłuż pasa Johnny'ego i szukając jakiejś luki, w którą mógłby wcisnąć palce.

Nagle odepchnął go lekko od siebie przerywając pocałunek.

— Czy te wasze wdzianka muszą być takie obcisłe? To zupełnie niepraktyczne.

— Powiedział naczelny spandeksiarz Nowego Jorku — prychnął nieco niewyraźnie Johnny, który nie tracąc czasu po odepchnięciu, zabrał się za wysysanie malinki na szyi Petera.

Lubił, kiedy jego partnerzy nosili ślady po nim; to było niemal tak, jakby nosili znak własności, coś w stylu "Johnny tu był"

Zadowolony z efektu, polizał miękko, zaognioną skórę, a ciche sapnięcie Petera było dla niego prawdziwą nagrodą.

Przesunął dłonie na jego uda, na co ten drgnął i otarł się przypadkowo o podbrzusze Johnny'ego, który nagle bardzo polubił obcisły spandeks i już, już układał w głowie całkiem przyjemny scenariusz, który chciał odegrać z Peterem, którego spojrzenie jasno mówiło, że, o boże, jest na pokładzie i zaczyna się już niecierpliwić, ale nagły, przenikliwy dźwięk komunikatora wyrwał ich z tego przyjemnego świata, w którym spędzili ostatnie kilkanaście minut i wrzucił z powrotem w realny, w którym pogoda zaczęła się już pogarszać, a komunikator Johnny'ego brzęczał jak rozwścieczona osa.

— Kurwa — podsumował Peter opierając ciężko czoło o ramię Johnny'ego,

— Kurwa — potwierdził Johnny i z cierpiętniczym westchnieniem wyciągnął urządzenie z kieszeni; że też akurat dzisiaj musiał przetrwać lot!

— Tak jakby jestem zajęty — rzucił do komunikatora i już miał się rozłączyć i wrócić do przerwanej czynności, bo przynajmniej raz drużyna mogłaby sobie poradzić bez niego, tym bardziej, że zwykle więcej narzekają na jego działania, niż go chwalą, jednak wrzask Bena sprawił, że niemal upuścił urządzenie, a płomienie niechcący liznęły jego przedramiona:

— Ty, "tak jakby" jesteś zajęty, a nasi ulubieni bracia, Rozwałka i Szczur, tak jakby obrabiają bank na Dwudziestej, więc zbieraj to swoje leniwe dupsko, Pochodnio, i w drogę! Chcę cię tutaj widzieć w przeciągu trzech minut, bo nie ręczę za siebie! — Rozłączył się.

— Och, tego się nie spodziewałem — wydukał spłoszony Peter, wyplątując się z parzących go ramion i podnosząc chwiejnie z kolan Johnny'ego — ale leć, leć. W końcu, no wiesz. — Peter machnął ręką w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku.

Johnny wiedział i to było najgorsze, bo gdyby nie wiedział, mógłby przynajmniej udawać, że tego zgłoszenia nie było, że wcale nie musi zostawić tutaj Petera i pędzić na złamanie karku, żeby wkopać dwóm idiotom, którzy pomimo wielu porażek wciąż na nowo próbują złupić ten sam bank.

— Dobra.— Johnny wstał i niechętnie podpalił się, i zeskoczył z kolca. — Wybacz, Zwierzaczku, ten brak pożegnalnej uwagi, ale jeślibym do ciebie podszedł to Ben mógłby sobie grozić.

Peter pozornie nie wydawał przejmować się słowami Pochodni i odwrócony do niego plecami zaczął szukać ciśniętej na koronę maski, przez co zakłopotanie Johnny'ego znowu uniosło swój łeb.

— To ten… — zaczął, jednak Peter przerwał mu:

— Jutro u ciebie?

— U mnie? — wykrztusił Johnny, bo w jego głowie panował teraz wyłącznie biały szum i nawet niecierpliwe brzęczenie komunikatora nie potrafiło się przez nią przebić.

— No tak, u ciebie — odparł Peter i naciągnąwszy na twarz znalezioną maskę, odwrócił się w stronę Johnny'ego. — U mnie niema warunków, więc… mam przyjść czy przylecieć.

— Boże, ty chcesz…?

— Jutro u ciebie — stwierdził Spider-Man i przestąpił nerwowo z nogi na nogę. — I leć, bo za chwilę nie pozwolę ci tego zrobić, i przestań robić to coś dziwnego z twarzą!

Ale Johnny nie przestawał, w gruncie rzeczy nie potrafił i nie chciał tego zrobić - przez całą walkę (o ile wpirzanie braciom Porażka można było nazwać walką) szczerzył się głupkowato i nawet Reed, który zwykle nie zwracał na takie rzeczy uwagi, zauważył to i spytał się o to podczas kolacji, jednak Johnny odstrzelił mu tylko jakimś lamerskim, dziwnie radosnym tekstem, bo ej, pocałował Spider-Mana, który przyjdzie jutro do Baxter Building nie jako superbohater Spider-Man, ale jako zwyczajny-niezwyczajny Peter!

Świat był piękny i nawet pukający się w głowę Ben czy szepcząca po kątach z Reedem Sue, która zastanawiała się, czy nie dzwonić przypadkiem po lekarza, nie mogli tego zniszczyć.

— _I piąteczka._ — Wewnętrzna Jen z Mini Benem przybili sobie piątkę.


End file.
